A SasuNaru Night
by UchiamakiSasuke
Summary: Naruto comes home from a weeks long mission only to see a naked cursed Sasuke sitting on his bed and smirking like a cheshire cat. ONESHOT SASUNARU, KYUUSASU & SASUNARUSASU! YAOI!. RATED M FOR A SPECIAL YAOI WARNING REASON! SUMMARY SUCKS!.


**Title: A SasuNaru Night!.**  
**summary: Naruto comes home from a weeks long mission only to see a naked cursed Sasuke sitting on his bed and smirking like a cheshire cat. ONESHOT SASUNARU, KYUUSASU & SASUNARUSASU! YAOI!. RATED M FOR A SPECIAL YAOI WARNING REASON! SUMMARY SUCKS!.**

**Writer: Ohai! So anew story and sorry f my mistakes as my laptop is slow.**

* * *

**"WHHAAAT?!. TEMEE WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" fumed an irratated sunny blonde kitsune whilst flailing his arms around. The Uchiha smirked as he replied "loser.." making the blonde fume more, "AND WHY ARE YOU IN THAT FORM?!". Sasuke lowly growled and roughly pinned the blonde up against the wall with a loud thud and covering his mouth shouting "SHUT UP!". Naruto smirked and licked Sasukes hand that is still covering his mouth causing the Uchiha to blush and retreat his hand away.**

**Sasuke evily chuckled lowly as he pinned the bonde hands above his head "if you really want to be hokage you should know how to use the escape jutsu". The blonde glared and slid his knee between the larger teens leg making him jump in surprise, Sasukes face darkened and forcefully kissed his blonde. Naruto accidently moaned in the kiss as Sasuke harshly bit down on his bottom lip and took the chance to slip the tongue in and did so without hesitation. **

**'**_KURAMA! HELP ME OUT HERE!' _**shouted an eager blonde at the large fox behind the cage, Kurama opened his eyes only half way and smirked out "Kee, the little brats asking for my help". **_'YES NOW HELP ME!' _**he grinned inwardly and started sucking and biting at the Uchiha's tongue for distraction wich seemed to work when the raven let go of the blondes arms to take of his own shirt. "Hehe" chuckled Naruto evily quickly catching the teme's attention and shoved him onto the bed with a loud. **

**Kurama smirked as he started to take over Narutos body, his eyes turning red, nails growing sharp and long, teeth tuning into fangs and whiskers darkerning as well as depening. "Kehe, brat" Kurama smirked out. '_Just what I've been waiting for'_ inwardly smirked an Uchiha and pulled Kurama onto the bed. Kyuubi who had taken over Naruto's body smirked evily and pinned the Uchiha so he was bottom and teared of his clothes, nipping at his neck.**

**"Ah" came a low moan as he then placed his own leg behind Kuramas and tried to pin him but failed as Kyuubi in doing so turned him over so that he was lying on his front and smirked out "you like pain, right?" and thrusted two fingers into the Uchiha's tight ass. "Ah!" came a moan from the Uchiha whilst Kurama made a hand sign and activated a clone. His clone quickly appeared behind Kurama/Naruto and forced him to bend over ontop of the real Sasuke. **

**"**_DAMN BRAT!. DO THIS YOURSELF_**!" the fox shouted inwardly at Naruto and went back to going back his cage and letting Naruto take control of his body again. **_'DAM YOU KYUUBI!'_** the blonde screamed back but then smirked as Kyuubi gave Naruto his chokra in which they haven't noticed that a pair of Kitsune ears and one tail had popped out of the Uzumaki's body and startling the Uchiha's clone. **

**Sasukes clone smirked and bit the left ear as he thrusted into the blondes being bringing him back into the real world as he moaned "Aah!" however the real Sasuke gritted his teeth as Naruto accidentally thrusted himself into the real Sasuke at the time. '_I'LL KILL YOU AFTER THIS NARUTOO!'_ inwardly shouted the raven with a low growl causing Naruto to become rock solid inside him on accident and moaned. (Okay so i'll let your imgination think of what happened after that! 3).**

**"NA-RU-TOO!. HURRY UP YOUR SLOWING US DOWN!" shouted an annoyed pink haired girl for the seventh time today, "SHUT UP, I'M COMING!" he shouted back whilst flailing his arms up and down. Kakashi sighed then sarted to wonder why Naruto is walking so slow and idly though nothing came to mind. '**_KAMI!. I'LL THAT DAM TEME!'_** the blonde thought frantically and sobbed secretly inside as Sakura ranted on and on about how slow his walking.  
**

* * *

**Writer: AAAAAAAAAANND CUT!. 3**

**Naruto: SASUKEEEEEEEE!.**

**Sasuke: -smirks- ass hurt much?.**

**Naruto & Writer: ~blushing~!.**

**Sakura: NA-RU-TOO!. ~flails~**

**Writer: Yikes! o. o**


End file.
